My one love
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: "I'm surrounded by people here, yet not a single one likes me. I can't get a girlfriend, but the evil guy (Alejandro) can get 5?" Cody said. "What's wrong with me?" With that, Cody's lip trembled. "All I ever wanted was someone who would love me." BxC (one-shot)


A/N: I got a crack pairing! *This takes place after TDI, at Playa Des Losers* (Be prepared to cry a bit, if you have a heart)

"No offense Bridgette, but you seem to not like me, so I don't want to keep pining after you." Geoff told Bridgette after surfing. "You say all the wrong things to me." Bridgette responded. "Well, I think it's time for another." "I think I'm going to try after Lindsay." "She seems like a party person." Geoff said. Tears prickled at the back of Bridgette's eyes. "I-I understand." "Good." Geoff said, and with that, he walked over to Tyler.

*Outside the cabins*

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" Cody asked Gwen, who was walking to the beach to work on her drawings. "Look, you're just not my-my type." Gwen replied, annoyed. "Well, Trent isn't a goth." Cody tried to respond.

"Me and you." Gwen said and pointed to her, then to Cody. "It just wouldn't work." "Can we at least try?" Cody asked her desperately. "No." Gwen walked off, leaving Cody falling to the ground.

"You look like you need a hand." Bridgette told Cody, who was looking quite forlorn on the ground. "I don't care." Cody said softly. Bridgette sat on the ground next to Cody. "If it makes you feel any better, Geoff and I broke up." "You guys were dating?" Cody asked her, clearly surprised. "He told me that I wasn't his type, basically." "What a coincidence." Cody told her sadly.

"So, what happened to you?" Bridgette asked Cody. "Gwen rejected me, saying we wouldn't work." "It's ok, I'm sure that someone else would want you." Bridgette told him, and gave Cody a hug. After that, Bridgette went to the juice bar.

After Bridgette gave Cody that hug, he couldn't help but stare after her. Especially after what she had said. _"It's ok, I'm sure that someone else would want you." Bridgette told him. _Bridgette was on Cody's mind right now. He always moved fast with the ladies, and he almost had Gwen right? Why not Bridgette? Maybe Duncan would let him be in that Couple Club thing.

"Heeeyyyyy Bridgette baby." Cody said suavely (Or so he thought). "Ummm...hi?" Bridgette said unsure of what was going to happen. "So, I was thinking that we could go out sometime?" Cody said. He dropped his "cool guy" act and dropped to his knees. "Pleeeaaaasssssseeeee?" Cody asked, desperately. By now, Noah and Ezekiel were eyeing him weirdly. "Uh, you move things fast Cody." Bridgette told him. "I'm your friend for now, but maybe later ok?" Bridgette asked Cody. "Oh, ok." Cody replied sadly. Cody started to walk back to his room.

Bridgette hated letting people down, so she grabbed Cody by the collar. "I'll go...but as friends ok?" Bridgette told him. Cody's face lit up. "You mean it?!" Cody asked excitedly. "Yeah." Bridgette said, reluctant at first, but then happy-ish. "Pick me up whenever." Bridgette told Cody and walked to her room to get ready.

*Geoff's room*

"So, that dude thinks that he can take Bridgette?" "Not cool." Geoff said with binoculars.

*Juice bar*

Ezekiel slapped Cody on the back. "Good luck eh." Ezekiel said. "I'm impressed that she chose to go out with you instead of Geoff." Noah said to Cody. "I know ri-HEY!" Cody shouted, a bit miffed. "I'm being truthful." Noah protested, as Cody stormed away.

*A couple hours later*

"Ready babe?" Cody asked Bridgette and made finger guns. "Just drop it Cody." "All right." Cody said and hung his head. "Cody, Cody look-look at me." Bridgette said and cupped his face. "You need to be real with me, because I can see right through your charades." Bridgette told him. "You don't need to go out with a loser like me." Cody said in a melancholy mood. "No no, I want to go with you, but stop your silly pick-up lines." "Ok."

"Now, should we go?" Bridgette asked him. "Um, yeah." Cody said with a tone of uncertainty in his voice. "Are you all right?" Bridgette asked immediately. "Yeah..." Cody told Bridgette, his voice trailing off. "Cody, what's wrong?" Bridgette asked him.

"Just..nothing's wrong Bridge." Cody asked. "Remember what I told you?" Bridgette asked Cody. "Why would you go out with me, when you could go out with Geoff or Trent or somebody like that?" Cody asked Bridgette, hot tears in his aquamarine eyes. "Because you're funny and you-you aaaarrrrrreeeee...ummmmmm...you?" Bridgette said while making flailing motions with her hands. Cody observed her for a second.

"Be truthful then." Cody told her. "If you had to choose between dating me or...Geoff, then who would you choose?" "I'd pick Geoff-wait!" Bridgette said accidentally. Cody could literally feel his heart break.

"Good for you." Cody managed to say after a long period of silence. A tear dropped from his teal eye and ran down his face. "Cody." Bridgette said and put a hand on his shoulder. Cody pushed it off. "Geoff can go in my place then." Cody softly said, shaking. "Geoff and I broke up though." Bridgette said, her stomach getting a pit feeling.

"Obviously you don't want to go out with me." Cody told her. His vision had blurred a lot, now there were two Bridgettes. Two to break his one sad, lonely heart. Cody just let it stream down his face. Bridgette wiped his tear-stained face with her thumbs. "It just came out Cody." Bridgette said. "Why are we still in the hallway?" Bridgette asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Cody slumped to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He then put his head in between his knees and silently cried. _"Why does everybody dislike me?"_ Cody thought. _"My family, my old friends, my crushes...they all abandoned me." "I was never the center of attention." "My baby brother Shawn was." "Heck, they forgot to pick me up from school in 2nd grade." "Regularly." "I was never liked by my friends." "They just wanted to use me to get closer to Shawn." "My crushes never acknowledged me." "They thought I was too geeky." "I'm just a burden."_

_*Flashback* *Cody's POV*_

_"Oh he's so cute!" Mommy said at the hospital. She just had Shawn. I was only in kindergarten when Shawn was born. "Yeah Mommy!" I said in excitement. "Hey honey, can you get our other son out of the room?" Mommy said to Daddy. "Yeah." The next thing I knew, I was put alone in a room with no toys or anything to play with._

_"You'll only have to wait here for a couple of hours." Daddy told me. My face fell. "I want to hold my baby bwother." I complained. "Not now." Daddy said to me, and shut the door. I stayed there, doing nothing, until Daddy came back. "You were supposed to be in the car. "I'm not supposed to cwoss the stweet though." I told him. Daddy did nothing but pick me up and carried me to our car._

_I ended up playing with my little brother, until Mommy told me not to touch him._

_*2nd grade*_

_My brother had just gotten into kindergarten, while I started 2nd grade. One day, I was there until 4:00, just doing my homework, even though Mommy was supposed to pick me up at 2:00. A principal found me eventually and said, "CODY ANDERSON!" "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" The principal asked._

_"My mommy...she hasn't picked me up yet." I said, trying to hold back tears. "Oh, I'll call her then." *ring ring* "Hello?" My mommy said on the other end of the line. "Your son Cody is here at our school." The principal told her. "Ohhhh...I knew I forgot something!" "I'll be right over." "Ok." The principal said and hung up._

_"That is rather irresponsible of your mother." The principal told me, and walked me to auto-line. My mommy soon pulled up. "Get in Cody." Se told me sternly, so I climbed in, only to find Shawn in my seat where I always sat. "Mommy!" "Shawn's in my seat!" I complained. "JUST GET IN." Mommy yelled at me. "Mommy!" I cried in alarm. I started to cry. "Man up Cody, god." She rolled her eyes at me._

_I sat in the back, and I just cried while Mommy told Shawn how much she loved him. I approached Mommy after the car ride. "Why don't you tell me how much you love me?" I asked her in tears. "I do like you, but Shawn's more important." Mommy told me._

_*High School*_

_"I got teased again Mom!" I said after a long day. My so-called friends, Jenny and Andrew, laughed at me along with the rest of the crowd at lunch when I tripped over some jock's outstretched leg. I expected motherly love, but all I got was a cold response. "You should look where you're going." "You're lucky to even have friends." Mom told me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you and Dad hate me so much?!" I cried out. "You're a dork, you'll never live up to Shawn, and you cry all the time." Mom glared at me._

_"What would you guys do if I killed myself right now?" I asked her. "Probably finish dinner, then bury you in the backyard." Mom replied to me. My eyes welled with tears. "Nobody cares about me then?" I asked her. "I care about you mildly, it's just that you still act like and are a child Cody." Mom told me. Just then, Shawn came home._

_"What's for dinner?" He said. "Whatever you want honey!" Mom said and gave him a hug. "Hey nerdling." Shawn greeted me. I sat in silence. "What's the deal with you?" He asked me. "Nobody cares about me, NOT EVEN MY OWN FAMILY!" I screamed in utter agony. "I care about you big bro." Shawn said._

_I had already picked up the knife, but hearing Shawn say that, I looked up. His eyes were brown, but they were brimming with tears. "Don't do it Cody." He told me. That was the only thing that willed me to live._

_*End Flashback*_

Bridgette felt terrible. She was putting poor Cody through all this pain just because she said a simple name. Geoff. "Cody, I didn't mean it." Bridgette told him. Cody lifted his head.

"You don't have to lie to me." Cody choked out. He knew that he looked like an absolute mess, but he didn't even care anymore. His heart had been stomped on too many times already. Countless times by Gwen, Izzy, his mom, his dad, and now Bridgette.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Cody asked Bridgette. "What is it?" Bridgette replied, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "Why does everyone reject me?" "Am I really hated by people that much?" Cody asked, his teal eyes filled with tears and loneliness. Bridgette couldn't stand to look at him right now.

"Ummm...I don't know why?" Bridgette said with uncertainty. "I'm surrounded by people here, yet not a single one likes me." "I can't get a girlfriend, but the evil guy (Alejandro) can get 5?" Cody said. "What's wrong with me?" With that, Cody's lip trembled. "All I ever wanted was someone who would love me." "How are you so happy all the time Cody?" Bridgette asked. She had never seen Cody like this before.

"I usually act happy during the day." Cody replied. "I'm so sorry Cody." Bridgette said. "Sometimes, I wonder why everyone dislikes me, and then I realize that I'm Cody." Cody said with an emotionless expression on his face. "I know one person who doesn't hate you." Bridgette said. Cody turned to face her. Just looking at her made his heart leap, but she would probably not return his affections. No one ever has. "Who?" Cody replied. "Me." Bridgette said.

Bridgette then hugged Cody. Cody returned the hug. "Whatever happened to our date?" Bridgette whispered. Cody tried to keep his composure, but he lost it when Bridgette pulled away. Cody let out a large, muffled sob. Bridgette looked shocked. "Are you ok Cody?!" Bridgette asked in alarm. "I don't even know anymore..." Cody replied with a sad expression on his face.

"Everyone on this show either uses me, hates me, or doesn't care." Cody said. "Do you have depression?" Bridgette asked him. "No, just whenever my heart breaks, I reflect, which is all the time." Cody said, and curled up in a ball on the floor. Amazingly, nobody had come down this hallway. However, Bridgette picked up Cody from the floor, and put him on her lap. She was worn out. She knew exactly what he was talking about with the matters of the heart.

Cody unfurled himself to find himself sprawled on Bridgette's lap. "Wha-?" Cody asked her, confused. "I like you Cody ok?" "Now, I think I don't want to leave you alone right now, so you can stay at my room." Bridgette said with concern. Cody let himself go limp. "Whatever." Cody said. Bridgette grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

Cody slowly walked to Bridgette's room. "You can sleep in my bed if you want; I'll sleep on the couch." Bridgette suggested. "Why won't you keep me company?" Cody asked. "Ummm...I'm planning on keeping my virginity tonight..." Bridgette said awkwardly. "Not that!" "I meant just sleeping." Cody said with panic in his voice. "Umm..ok...but if you do anything to me, I'll never talk to you again." Bridgette said.

They crawled into bed. "Night Cody." Bridgette said from the opposite end of the end. "Good night Bridge." Cody said and they drifted off.

*12:54 A.M*

Cody woke up and stretched, or tried to stretch. When he woke up, Bridgette was laying on his chest. Cody pulled his arms out from under her. "Good night." Cody whispered to Bridgette. And he fell asleep too.

A/N: Did you like it? Cody was kind of deep wasn't he. If your stomach didn't twist or your heart didn't squinch up while reading this, you better see a doctor. My heart wrenched while _writing _this! R&R please


End file.
